Apartment Affairs
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Zoro moves to Navarone, where he lives in an apartment. There he meets Sanji, the man who lives across from him. Okay, I really don't like this summary but it will have to do.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic that I've been working on for a while, I've just never been bothered to put it up

Enjoy!

Zoro couldn't wait to get to Navarone. He had bought an apartment there and it was really nice.

He arrived in front of a large building. He walked up to the steps and went inside. He went over to the main des and found a young man with childish freckles and dark hair looking t the computer. He smiled when he saw Zoro.

"Hi, I'm Zoro Roronoa. I just bought an apartment here," Zoro said.

"Let me just check the system. Zoro Roronoa, Roronoa, Roronoa… ah! Here we go. Okay you are on the third floor, room 33," the man said, handing keys to Zoro. "I'm Ace by the way. I live in this building with my younger brother. Actually I live on the third floor in room 29."

"That's nice. We live so close," Zoro said.

"Yeah, most of my friends live around that floor," Ace said.

"Really? Where?" Zoro asked.

"Well…," Ace started. "I'll write it down. Much easier that way." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Here," Ace finally said after a long moment of silence.

Zoro read through the list.

Brook Laboon: room 28

Ace and Luffy D Monkey: room 29

Robin and Franky Nico: room 30

Nami Arlong: room 31

Sanji Black: room 32

Usopp Kuro and Chopper Tony: room 34

Vivi Nefertari: room 35

"Thanks," Zoro said, handing the paper back to Ace.

Ace pushed it back. "You'll need it."

"Bye," Zoro said.

"Oh hey, I'll introduce my friends to you. They'll like you… especially my brother. He's a bit of a nutcase," Ace said.

"I'd like to meet them sometime," Zoro said.

Zoro unpacked his stuff and now he had time to admire his apartment. He realised it wasn't too big wasn't small, just the right size for a man his age to live in. He was just settling down for a nap when there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, whoever there better have a good reason for interrupting my nap," Zoro grumbled. He opened the door to find three boys huddled together.

"Hey, are you the new guy that just moved in?" the boy in the straw hat asked. Zoro nodded. "Ooh, you have green hair, that's so cool!"

"Um, who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Luffy D Monkey and this is Usopp and Chopper. And you are?"

"I'm Zoro," he said.

Luffy grabbed Zoro by the arm and pulled him into the hallway. " Come on, we'll introduce you to our friends," Luffy said.

"Oi Luffy, isn't Sanji at work?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You'll meet Zoro at some point Zoro. You've probably met my brother Ace," Luffy said.

"Your his brother?" Zoro asked.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted, completely ignoring Zoro's question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, there's still more to come, a lot more!

Enjoy!

Vivi is at Nam's, isn't she?" chopper asked.

"Yeah, let's go see then both," Luffy said.

"Zoro decided to follow them since they didnt seen like suspicious people. Usopp got a set of kes out and chose the orange one.

"Hey Nami, hey Vivi," Luffy smiled.

"Hi Luffy. If this is another meat crisis it will have to wait until tomorrow. Sanji will probably cook you up some but don't pester," Nami said.

"Nami, I didn't come here for neat. Although that would be nice. Sanji cooks the best type of meat. All greasy and full of flavour," Luffy said, licking his lips. Usopp hit him over the head. "Luffy, don't get distracted" he ordered.

"Oh right. Nami, Vivi, this is Zoro. He moved into room 33 today," Luffy said.

"Hi, I'm Nami," the red head said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Zoro," he said, shaking Nami's hand.

"That's Vivi. We call her the princess of the group," Luffy said, pointing to the blue-haired lady. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Zoro said.

"Did Robin and Franky get back from their trip?" Usopp asked.

"Yes," Nami replied.

"Let's go introduce them to Zoro," Luffy shouted.

"Luffy, no shouting in my apartment," Nami ordered.

"Oops, sorry," Luffy said. "Let's go to Robin's place."

They left and this time Usopp chose a purple key and unlocked room 30. Inside was pretty woman sitting at a table with an old man.

"Hey Robin, welcome back. Hi Brook," Luffy said.

"Hello Luffy. Who do we have here?" Robin asked.

"This is Zoro. He just moved here. Into room 33," Luffy explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zoro," Robin said, sticking her hand out the same way Nami did.

"Hello Zoro," Brook said.

"Hi," Zoro said.

"Oi Luffy-bro," a male voice said.

"Hi Franky. This is Zoro, the new guy," Luffy said.

A ma appeared and Zoro was surprised. How could that guy walk around in his speedos?! "Hey bro, the names Franky," he said.

"Hi," Zoro said for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Well, better be off now. Hope to see you all around sometime."

"That was fun. At least I have some friends that can help me out. Plus I have that job interview tomorrow too. Maybe I should check where it is. I do sometimes have trouble finding my way around new places," Zoro said to himself. He flicked through the papers on the papers and found the booklet about a restaurant named 'Baratie.'

"Why the fuck would anyone design a restaurant in the shape of a fish?" Zoro wondered.

The place seemed pretty nice. Lots of space, huge kitchen, extremely popular.

Zoro checked his watch. "Shit, it's late." He walked into his bedroom. There was a big window on the right side of the room, a bedside table on either side of the double bed that was in the middle of the room and a walk in wardrobe that was now full of Zoro's belongings. "It's not that big," Zoro noticed.

Zoro got undressed and then put sweatpants on. After doing that he walked over to his bedside table and picked up a certain picture. "Goodnight, Kuina," he said sadly.

To be continued, dun dun DUN! Sorry, just felt like doing that


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now up. Everyone do a little happy dance! *does happy dance around room*. I only like this chapter because Sanji makes his debut.

Enjoy!

"Shit, I'm late, the old geezer will kill me if I'm late for the interview," Sanji grumbled, putting on a black tie.

"Oh no, if I'm late for the interview, I doubt I'll get the job now," Zoro said, putting on his shoes.

The two men ran out if their apartments so fast that they banged into each other.

Sanji rubbed his head. "Watch where you're going."

"What about you?" Zoro snapped.

"Oi you big mosshead, why'd you bang into me?" Sanji asked.

"Was an accident."

"Who are you anyway?" Sanji asked.

"I'm Zoro Roronoa."

"Ah, the new guy who just moved across from me. I'm Sanji Black."

"Why we're you in a rush?" Zoro asked.

"I'm supposed to interview someone at the restaurant I work at. The Baratie, have you heard of it?" Sanji asked. Zoro froze. "Oi, what's wrong? You've gone a bit pale."

"Who's getting interviewed?" Zoro asked.

"Just one man."

"Oh no. The person that's getting interviewed is me," Zoro said.

"What?!"

Nami heard him yell and went to see what was wrong. "Sanji, what's wrong?" she asked politely

"Nothing that you need to worry about, my dear. Just this idiot with moss for brains told me that he's going for an interview at Baratie," Sanji said.

"Well he is, he told me yesterday when we met," Nami replied.

"You're so smart," Sanji cried.

Zoro was confused. Wasn't this the guy that had yelled at him for banging into him?

"I know. Bye Sanji, bye Zoro," Nami said.

"Goodbye, my sweet," Sanji called out.

Zoro burst out laughing. "What?" Sanji asked.

"I know your not together yet you flirt with her," he said between of laughter.

"So what?" Sanji blushed.

"Don't worry."

"Say, do you actually know where the Baratie is?" Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head. "I'll give you a lift. C'mon," he took hold of Zoro's arm and dragged him to the elevator.

"Zeff didn't say much about you. He just said that you were gonna get a job. What job are you interviewing for?" Sanji asked.

"Choreboy."

"Sounds like something you should do," Sanji grinned. The rest of the car trip was silent. "Here we are."

Zoro looked out the window. It was exactly like the picture, only bigger. They hopped out of the car and went inside.

"Let's just get this interview over and done with. I don't know why I was chosen for this job," Sanji grumbled.

"Quit whining. I feel the same way but I'm sucking it up," Zoro said.

Sanji lead Zoro to a small room upstairs.

"This used to be my bedroom. Now it's just a shitty old study that no one ever uses," Sanji muttered.

"Can we just do this interview?" Zoro asked.

"Sure. Sit down," Sanji ordered.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Enjoy!

"So where did you live before coming here?" Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged. "You don't know? How the fuck do you not know?"

"I don't like talking about it," Zoro said.

"Then let's not talk about it," Sanji smiled. Zoro half-smiled.

"So how old are you?"

"25," Zoro replied.

"Same."

After the interview, Zeff told him he got the job. "You start in 2 days. Little eggplant here can fill you in," Zeff said, pointing to Sanji.

"Stop calling me that old geezer!" Sanji yelled. "Come on Zoro, I'll give you a lift home."

On the way home, Sanji wasn't saying anything.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the Baratie," Zoro asked after a while.

"I'm fine!" Sanji yelled.

"Okay, okay, don't have a hissy fit," Zoro said.

"I'm not having a hissy fit!" Sanji yelled.

"Sure you aren't," Zoro said teasingly.

"Whatever," Sanji said, not really caring what he said.

When they got back, Nami had an announcement. Everyone except Zoro and Sanji were going on a six week trip to Italy. Sanji was staying because of

work and Zoro had just moved so he missed out on this trip but Vivi said there will be other trips to look forward to.

Zoro decided to clean his swords as he hadn't done it in a while. He got his swords out and the door rang. Zoro muttered about how he hated it when people visited him. He opened the door and Robin was standing there.

"Hi. Robin wasn't?"

"Yes, Zoro. I came to give you something," Robin said and pulled out a set of keys out of her pocket.

"A set of keys?" Zoro asked.

"It's the keys to our apartments. Except Sanji's isn't there," Robin explained.

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

"He likes his privacy."

The set of keys were different colours. "How will I know which ones which?" he asked.

"Our names are engraved on them," Robin said. "If you need anything while we're away, just go into our apartments. Ace will be closing the front desk while we're away so if you need anything I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. Oh well, bye Zoro."

"Bye Robin."

To be continued...

I dont really like this chapter that much but if you liked it, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Today was the day Nami and the others went to Italy. Sanji cried over Nami, Vivi and Robins departure.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered.

"What was that moss head?" Sanji yelled.

"I said that you're an idiot, shit cook," Zoro yelled back.

"My cooking is actually considered excellent for your information! Anyway, there's no need to be fighting now. We have work," Sanji said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Zoro sighed.

"You can find the Baratie on your own can't you, you shitty bastard?"

"Of course I can." It actually took him half an hour to get there, instead of the usual 10. Not his fault the streets moved around by themselves. He went inside and saw Sanji. Zoro smiled at him.

Sanji forced himself to smile back. He really couldn't stand the guy.

"Hey Choreboy, take this trash outside," Patty ordered.

"Sure."

"Oi Moss, I need you to take this outside as well," Sanji said, pointing to a garbage bag near the door.

"Fine," Zoro sighed, picking up the bag.

"That was a good day," Sanji said to himself on the way home. "I can't stand being around Zoro. Everyone I see him I want to kick him. When he got home he realised that he had left his keys inside his apartment. He banged against the door even though he knew it wouldn't done a single thing.

Zoro heard some banging outside but chose to ignore it. It was after a half hour he got sick of the annoying banging and went to see what it was all about. He opened the door and laughed at what he saw. Sanji was sitting in the floor, banging his door tiredly.

"Cook, what happened?" Zoro asked.

"I locked myself out," Sanji replied. Zoro burst out laughing. "It's not THAT funny!"

"I guess it's going to be six weeks until you can get a spare key. You can sleep on my couch if you want until they come back," Zoro offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come in," Zoro said, walking to his door.

"Okay," Sanji said, getting up from the floor.

To be continued…

Sorry that my fics are short but there is a lot more to come. Most of fics don't skip time and I know the next chapter is about Sanji getting settled into Zoro's apartment so no time has past from this chapter to the next. Also, I'm this is so short, I couldn't think of what to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Come one, come all, because chapter six is now up.

Enjoy!

"Nice place you have here," Sanji said.

"Thanks. I'll get you a pillow and some blankets," Zoro said, grabbing a small blue doona and a pillow. He shoved them into Sanji's hands. "Get organised."

"Wait, what about my clothes? You can't expect me to wear the same clothes for 6 weeks," Sanji said.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. We're probably the same size if we're both 25. Now go to bed. And don't make too much noise in the morning, okay?" Zoro said.

"Okay," Sanji said. "And Zoro, thank you for letting me stay with you. If you need anything done, I'll happily do it."

"It's fine. You don't have to do anything. Goodnight."

Today was a new day for Sanji. He woke up on Zoro's couch, feeling uncomfortable and stiff. Luckily he didn't have to go to work for 3 days so he had time to settle in. He got to work cooking breakfast. He decided it was the least he could do for Zoro.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he came out of the hall.

"Good morning. Do you want some toast?" Sanji asked.

"Okay."

Sanji put bread in the toaster and waited for it to cook. "Hey thanks for letting me stay here. I'll make sure to stay out of your way," he said, breaking the silence.

"It's okay," Zoro said.

"Why did you help me?" Sanji asked.

"Because you would've been homeless for 6 weeks if I hadn't helped you," Zoro said.

"But we fight constantly. Wouldn't it have been better if you just left me there?" Sanji asked.

"Look, I know more than anyone what it's like to be homeless. I was an orphan and I never got adopted so they kicked me out, saying that I was different just because I have green hair. Afterwards I lived in the street for 2 years, living off food and water that I could. Sometimes I would even look in the bins for food. After those 2 years I met two guys and lived with them for 5 years. I found my own place, lived in it for a year then came here," Zoro explained.

"That… I'm sorry. Was that why we didn't say anything about your past?" Sanji asked gently. Zoro nodded.

The 'PING' reminded Sanji that e had made toast for Zoro. "What do you want in your toast?" Sanji asked.

"I'll just have it plain," Zoro said, snatching the toast out of Sanji's hands.

"Oi, learn some manners," Sanji said.

"You know I can easily kick you out," Zoro said.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Sanji said. "What about my clothes? You said last night that you might have something that fits me."

"Oh right, follow me," Zoro lead Sanji into his room. "Pick whatever you like, I couldn't care less." Sanji picked out 5 shirts and Zoro put them in a box. He chose out Zoro's pants. He said he didn't need extra shoes but Zoro insisted that he should have at least one more pair of shoes, saying he didn't want his feet stinking up his apartment.

"Cook, I was planning on renting a movie and just relaxing tonight," Zoro said. "You wanna join me?"

"Sure. So what are you gonna see?" Sanji asked, who was watching tv on his bed.

"Don't know. Come up to the store with me," Zoro said.

"Okay," Sanji shrugged.

"C'mon then," Zoro said, grabbing his coat and keys. Sanji followed him to his car. This was first time Sanji had seen Zoro's car.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Enjoy!

Zoro and Sanji arrived at the DVD store and went searching for a good movie to watch.

"What about Zombie Land?" Sanji offered.

"Okay, I haven't seen it yet. Let's get going. I needs to buy booze," Zoro said.

When they home Zoro put the bottles of alcohol on the table next to the couch. "You don't mind if I sit on your bed do you?" he asked.

"It's your apartment. Do whatever you like," Sanji said.

When the movie finished, Zoro it up and got ready for bed.

The next morning, Zoro was woken up with the sound of crashing and banging just outside his apartment. He ran to see what was going on. Turns out Sanji had tried to get back into his apartment.

"Cook, you're bleeding," Zoro said.

"I know," came the reply.

"What were you trying to do?" Zoro asked.

"What does it look like? I was trying to get back into my apartment," Sanji said.

"Go take a shower. Get the blood off you," Zoro ordered. Sanji did as he was told.

Sanji got undressed and hopped in the shower. He watched the blood wash away, going down the drain. He rubbed his legs to get more blood off. He noticed

He had a few cuts on his hand. 'Oh no, I've damaged my left hand,' Sanji thought. He quickly got dry and then put one of Zoro's robes. He tried to bandage up his hand but that was hard when he only had his left hand.

"let me help," Zoro offered.

"No way shitty swordsman," Sanji growled.

"Say what you want but your friends will kill me if I let you die," Zoro said.

"So that's all you care about. Living?" Sanji said.

"No, I actually care about people, just not you," Zoro said.

"Wow, thanks. You know I don't like you either," Sanji said.

"I never said I didn't like you," Zoro pointed out.

"So what, you consider me your friend?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Zoro shrugged.

"How can you consider me a friend?" Sanji asked.

"Look. Remember when I told about my past the other day?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Sanji replied. He had been thinking about it for a while.

"Your the only one that knows the true story. I trusted you despite barely knowing you. Johnny and Yosaku, the two guys I told you about, they are my closet friends yet I never told them. When we met, I told them I was mugged and brutally beaten up," Zoro said.

"But why did you tell me?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know. I guess there's some kind of trust between us. You seem like a really nice person," Zoro said. All of a sudden Sanji's hand started pouring out more blood. "Shit, we've run out of bandages. Just use my shirt." he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Sanji's hand. Sanji was looking at the ground but when he looked up he gasped when he saw the massive scar running down Zoro's muscled chest.

"H-how did you get that… that scar?" Sanji stuttered.

"It's nothing. It happened a year ago. I don't feel comfortable talking about it," Zoro whispered.

"does it hurt?"

"It used to. It's okay now," Zoro replied. "I'm going down to the pharmacy to get more bandages. I'll be back soon."

While he was gone, Sanji thought about what feelings he had or Zoro. The Mosshead was so nice to him. He had started to feel a few things but Sanji didn't know if it meant anything. He came up with a plan. He was going to kiss Zoro when he came home.

To be continued…

So, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Zoro and Sanji get together? Or will their friendship be ruined? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Read to find out what will happen with Zoro and Sanji.

Enjoy!

Zoro came home and found Sanji in his 'bed' covered with Zoro's doona.

"Hey I've got some more bandages," he said.

"Thanks but your shirt stopped the bleeding. Your shirt absorbed the blood," Sanji replied.

"Oh well, if we have another incident like that we'll have enough bandages. What were you trying to do? You could have hurt yourself badly! And I hope you realise now that there's no way for you to get back into your apartment. Just what were you doing?" Zoro asked. He seemed really angry.

"I had an idea and I thought it would work but when I tried it, it didn't go my way though," Sanji said.

"Well don't do it again," Zoro said.

"You sound just like Zeff. Kinda funny," Sanji said.

"Mind if I sit there?" Zoro asked, pointing to the bit of couch left near Sanji's face.

"Go ahead, it's your place. Do what you want," Sanji said, moving a bit to the side. 'This is it. I'm gonna kiss him.' He grabbed Zoro by the shirt and pulled him down. Their lips touched. He felt Zoro tense up but he started to relax and kiss back. They held the kiss like that for a few seconds before breaking it.

"So you think of me that way, huh?" Zoro grinned.

"Y-yeah I do," Sanji mumbled.

"Me too."

"Really?" Sanji gasped.

"Yeah, I just didn't know if you would return my feelings," Zoro said.

"That's what I thought," Sanji said.

"Well I guess if we know, theres no point in hiding it," Zoro said.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"I mean I'm gonna make love to you," Zoro said. He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He climbed onto Sanji and ripped off his shirt. He licked and sucked on Sanji's neck. "Zoro," Sanji whimpered. Zoro didn't pay any attention to Sanji's cries and he wandered down to Sanji's pants.

"Wait, Zoro, I've never done this kind of thing with a man before," Sanji said.

Zoro sat up and leaned against Sanji's mouth, their foreheads touching. "Don't worry, if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"Okay, do it," Sanji said firmly.

"Do what?" Zoro asked.

"Do what you want to me. Give me pleasure," Sanji said.

"Are you sure?"

"Idiot," Sanji mumbled, grabbing Zoro's green hair and giving it a playful tug.

"Okay, if it's what you want then I'll do it." he pulled Sanji's zipper down. "Get up and pull your pants down."

"And what will you do?" Sanji asked.

"Watch."

"Shitty pervert."

"Says the man who loves every woman on the planet."

"And you," Sanji said.

"Thanks, I love you too," Zoro gave a light kiss to Sanji's lips. "Now undress!"

Sanji pulled down his pants and then his boxers. Zoro stepped in front of Sanji. "Let's take this into my bedroom," Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear. He lifted Sanji up, bridal style, and carried him to the bedroom. Zoro threw Sanji onto the bed and was just about to give Sanji a big love bite, Sanji pushed him away.

"Take your pants off," Sanji said.

"No."

"Don't make me say it again," Sanji threatened.

Zoro stood up and took off his pants and boxers. "There, happy now?"

"Very," Sanji grinned.

Zoro positioned himself in front of Sanji and slowly pushed in. Sanji gave a small moan of pain. Why had they done this without any preparations? Zoro was rocking into Sanji slowly and carefully, just to tease the cook.

"Fucking tease," Sanji said, knowing what Zoro was up to.

Zoro decided that teasing time was over and those slow and careful thrusts became faster and messy. Sanji screamed a bit too much but when he came he was in ecstasy. Zoro came nearly just after Sanji.

"I won," Zoro said. "You came first."

"Your not the one with a dick in their ass, are you?" Sanji said.

They lay there for a few minutes in complete silence, savouring the moment. Sanji heard noises that sounded like very heavy breathing. It was just Zoro snoring. That idiot fell asleep! Sanji pulled Zoro towards him then put a blanket over both of them. Sanji huddled closer to Zoro, breathing that musky kind of smell that could only be Zoro.

To be continued…

So I know the sex was a bit rushed but I didn't want to make anything too graphic. Since fanfictions and accounts are getting deleted because of sexual content in fics, I want my account to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9.

Enjoy!

The next morning Sanji woke up in Zoro's bed but Zoro wasn't there. He heard some noises in the kitchen and Zoro talking. It sounded like he was talking on the phone. He put on Zoro's sweatpants and walked into he kitchen. He listened to the rest of Zoro's conversation with the person on the phone.

"Yes Mihawk, I'm fine," Zoro sighed. "Yes, I promise to become stronger and no, nothing bad has happened since I got here. I've actually met this really nice guy named Sanji." After Zoro hung up the phone, he looked at Sanji's pants. "Are those my pants?" he asked.

"I couldn't find anything else to wear," Sanji said.

"You look better in them than I do," Zoro said.

"Who was on the phone?" Sanji asked.

"My old friend Mihawk."

"Thanks for last night. It felt wonderful," Sanji said.

"My touch or the sex?"

"Both. Especially your touch," Sanji said.

"And it was my pleasure," Zoro said, doing a little bow. He stepped towards Sanji and intwined his hands with his. Sanji gently kissed him on the lips. He put his knee between Sanji's thighs and rubbed. Sanji let out a moan. "Zoro, more," he moaned. Zoro began rubbing even harder and Sanji felt Zoro's hardness rub against his thigh. "Zoro, you're hard. That turns me on even more. I want you to fuck me. The way you fucked me last night was alright, but this time I don't wanna be able to walk for days. Please Zoro, I need you to fuck me," Sanji said.

"If you want me to," Zoro shrugged. He grabbed Sanji's hips and pinned him against the bench. His erection dug into Sanji's ass. Zoro pulled off Sanji's pants and then his own. He stuck himself deep inside Sanji.

"Oh fuck!" Sanji yelled. Sweat began to pour down his face.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"I'm fine. Enjoying my ass?" Sanji asked.

"It's so warm and tight. I don't know if I can hold it any longer."

"Do it Zoro! Cum inside me! I want it so bad. I want your dick to never stop abusing my ass!" Sanji moaned.

"Sanji, I'm gonna cum," Zoro came inside Sanji.

"Oh yes," Sanji said as he found his release.

"Good boy," Zoro said, rubbing Sanji's ass.

"My ass hurts so much. I love it," Sanji moaned.

"We're going to be late for work," Zoro said.

"Oh Zoro, you ruined the moment!" Sanji groaned. "Oh well, let's go get ready for work. He walked over to his clothes box and got the outfit that he had worn when he first started staying at Zoro's place.

Zoro went to his room then came out with a fresh pair of clothes on.

"Let's go together," he said.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10.

Enjoy!

"That was hard," Sanji said when he and Zoro came home from work.

"It was. Do you have stiff muscles?" Zoro asked.

"I may. Would you give me a massage?" Sanji asked cheekily.

"Yes."

"Then I have sore muscles," Sanji grinned.

Zoro took his clothes and indicated that Sanji should do the same Sanji did as he was told and then laid down on the floor on his stomach. Zoro began massaging Sanji's shoulders. He pressed and dug into Sanji's shoulders. Sanji thought that Zoro was massaging him a bit too hard but he was fine. Unfortunately, his member was going crazy. Zoro noticed this and stopped massaging him. "You're hard, Sanji. Is that from my touch?" Zoro asked. "Y-yes," Sanji replied. "I think you need to be punished," Zoro growled. He went to Sanji's ass and pushed himself inside. "Oh," Sanji gasped. Zoro gave a small laugh at Sanji's gasp. He pulled out very briefly before pushing back in, hitting Sanji's sweet spot as hard as he could. His huge cock went all the way in.

"Ah, fuck!" Sanji cried out.

"You're so fucking tight," Zoro moaned. Sanji was writhing in pleasure. He stopped his movements when he felt Zoro cum in his ass. He soon followed after Zoro. He was breathing heavily and Zoro put a hand around him to make sure he was okay. Sanji sat up and sat next to him.

Zoro pushed him into his fours and put a hand on Sanji's ass. He forced Sanji to take his cock in his mouth. Sanji tried to escape but Zoro had a strong hold on him. As Sanji was sucking his cock, Zoro stuck a finger in Sanji's hole. Sanji shuddered but ignored and continued sucking Zoro. He stuck another finger in Sanji who was now struggling to ignore the fingers inside him. Zoro put a third finger in him and that was it for Sanji. "Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he came. Zoro picked him up and put Sanji on the couch.

"That was fun," Zoro said.

"Yeah, for you," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Why do hide your left eye?" Zoro asked suddenly.

"No reason," Sanji said, looking away.

Zoro held Sanji's head still with one hand and with the other he pulled away the hair that covered Sanji's face. Zoro gasped at what he saw. Sanji's left eye didn't look real. It was blue, not sapphire. "What happened?"

"Bandits," Sanji replied.

"Bandits?" Zoro repeated.

"Yeah. When I was 5 my parents and I were attacked by bandits. And well, my parents died and they…" Sanji's voice trailer off.

"Sanji, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Zoro said.

"But I want to. You told me about your past when I had only known you for a while," tears leaked out if Sanji's eyes. Zoro leaned forward and licked up all the years. "Bandits stabbed me in the eye. After that, I had nowhere to go. Old man Zeff adopted me" He was shaking and wouldn't stop sniffling.

"You got adopted?" Zoro asked quietly.

"Yes. Oh, I just realised that you never got adopted," Sanji said.

"Did you go to an orphanage?" Zoro asked. Sanji shook his head. "Oh. You know, it may have been hard but everything that has happened is in the past," Zoro said.

"You're right. There's no point in being angry or upset with the past," Sanji said.

"Let's go to bed," Zoro said.

They got up and walked to Zoro's bedroom.

"I'm gonna have a shower," Zoro said.

"Okay." Sanji got into bed and tried to wait for Zoro but he slowly fell asleep. Just as he was falling asleep, he thought he heard the sound of something being dropped on the drawer next to Zoro's bed. Sanji went into a deep sleep almost straight after hearing the sound so he didn't worry about it.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Enjoy!

Sanji woke up in Zoro's bed and again, Zoro wasn't there and again, he was talking to someone on the phone. He walked out to hear Zoro saying, "What? That doesn't make sense. Did you try to reason with them? Yeah, I know you did I was just asking. What do you mean 'oh really?' Okay, bye," he hung up the phone.

"That sounded like an interesting conversation," Sanji said, walking over to Zoro.

"Sanji, we need to talk," Zoro said.

Sanji froze. "W-what about?"

"That was Nami. She said their Italy was horrible and that they're coming home early," Zoro said.

Sanji sighed in relief. "Good. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Now why would I do that, naked cook?" Zoro grinned.

Sanji looked down. It only just occurred to him that he was naked. His face turned deep red.

"Go put some clothes on. You'll be late for work," Zoro said.

Sanji went over to the box that had Zoro's clothes and bent down, looking for some good clothes to wear at work. Seeing Sanji bent over gave Zoro the urge to fuck him. He took off his pants then walked over and put his dick in Sanji's ass. Sanji gasped, just like he had done the night before. Zoro thrusted in and out, creating the perfect rhythm. "Zoro, stop," Sanji moaned, dropping the clothes he had chosen to wear back into the box where they got a bit jumbled up with the other clothes. "Fuck Zoro. Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Why are you always so tight?" Zoro moaned.

"Maybe, ah, because I don't expect, ah, it," Sanji cried. "You, ah, always get to, ah, be on top. Give me a chance.

Zoro tilted his head, pretending to think. "No."

"Fucker," Sanji grinned.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh no, it's Tashigi. Quick, go omy bedroom and get dressed," Zoro said.

Sanji ran to Zoro's room and shut the door. Zoro quickly got his pants on and opened the door.

"Hi Zoro," a lady with dark blue hair said.

"Tashigi, what a surprise," Zoro said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in Zoro's bedroom…

Sanji found a plastic bag on the drawer.

'So that's what was put there last night,' Sanji thought.

Inside the bag where some fresh clothes and a note. The note said, 'Sanji,

I know you probably don't like wearing my clothes so I bought you some new clothes. Hope you like them

-Zoro.'

Sanji put on some new clothes then walked outside to find Zoro and a lady talking. The lady had short dark blue hair and red glasses.

"Sanji, this is an old friend of mine, Tashigi," Zoro said.

Tashigi reached out her hand. Sanji took it and gave it a kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam," Sanji said.

"So what's this guy doing here?" Tashigi asked Zoro.

"Allow me to explain. Our friends went on a holiday and the guy that works at the front office, Ace, closed it for 6 weeks. I came home one night and I realised that I had locked myself out. Zoro was kind enough to let me stay with him until they come back," Sanji explained.

"That's what happened. Oh Sanji, we have work," Zoro said.

"I best be off too," Tashigi said. "Bye." She walked out the door.

Zoro looked at his clock. "We're 5 minutes late! We have to hurry!"

Zoro and Sanji raced to Zoro's car.

To be continued…

So Zoro and Sanji's sex session got interrupted by Tashigi. Also, I know this chapter is short. But dot worry! I'm going to be updating more often but now my school holidays are over so school may take up a lot of my time. I spent these holidays trying to write as much as I could.

If anyone with an Italian background found it offended when Nami said she didn't like it there, I didn't mean I offend anyone. I had to think of why they would come back and that's all I could think off. So I'm sorry if I offended anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Can't believe I've gotten this far.

Enjoy!

"Sorry we're late Patty," Sanji said.

"Sanji, Zoro, you're late," Patty said.

"I know. That's why I said 'sorry we're late,'" Sanji said.

"Just get to work. Choreboy, you help Sanji with the dishes. Since you were late, you have to do double the work," Patty said.

"Fucker," Sanji muttered under his breath.

Zoro helped Sanji do the dishes but he noticed Sanji was angry.

"You okay?" Zoro asked quietly.

"I've been better," Sanji shrugged. "By the way, thanks for the clothes. When did you get them?"

"When you hurt your hand and I had to go buy bandages," Zoro said.

"Thanks. It was really sweet," Sanji smiled.

"Don't forget, Luffy and the others are coming home tonight," Zoro said.

"Oh it will be a delight to see Nami, Vivi and Robin again," Sanji cried. Zoro coughed. "Sorry."

Zoro got to go home a bit earlier than Sanji and he got bored waiting for him to come home. Finally the door swung open and Sanji entered the room.

"Hey Zoro, I was wondering what to do when the others come back," Sanji said.

"Do you want to tell them about us?" Zoro asked.

Sanji thought for a while. Finally he nodded.

"When they come back we tell them. They won't think any less of us," Zoro said.

"How do you know? You barely know them," Sanji said.

"When I saw their auras, it showed that they were respectful and understanding people," Zoro said.

"You can read people's auras?"

"Yes."

"So what's my aura saying?" Sanji asked.

"For some reason I can't tell so I'll tell you what I think," Zoro said.

"Ooh, I'd love to hear what you have to say," Sanji grinned.

"I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful man in existence. You made me fall in love with you after only just a couple of days of knowing you. I think that's proof that we're made for each other," Zoro said.

Sanji kissed Zoro hard on the lips. He looked up at Zoro with watery eyes.

"I love you Sanji. I don't want other people getting in the way of our love," Zoro said.

"I-I love you too, Zoro," Sanji stuttered.

"You know, the others come back in two hours," Zoro said.

"That may give us time to…" Sanji started.

"You're on top," Zoro said.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"You're on top," Zoro repeated.

"Really?" Sanji asked.

"Really. You seemed upset before, I wanted to do something nice for you and I know you've wanted to be on top for a while now," Zoro said.

"Zoro, you're the nicest person I've ever met," Sanji said, kissing Zoro again on the lips.

"I know that. But you're the hottest," Zoro said.

A light blush spread across Sanji's cheeks. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Zoro, it's Luffy! We're back!" Luffy called out.

"Shit, they're back," Sanji whispered.

"We'll continue this later," Zoro whispered back.

Sanji quickly got off Zoro and they went to answer the door.

To be continued…

In the next chapter no time will have past. Hopefully you can understand what I mean.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Enjoy!

"Sanji, what are you doing in Zoro's apartment?" Ace asked.

"Ace, you finally came back," Sanji cried.

"Why are you so happy that in back, Sanji?" Ace asked.

"I locked myself out and Zoro let me stay with him for a bit," Sanji mumbled, clearly upset he had to see that in front of the ladies he loved so much.

"Come down to the front office. I'll get you a spare key," Ace said.

"Okay," Sanji said. He and Ace made their way to the front office.

"So do you just want one spare key?" Ace asked.

"Just one. But I plan to give it to someone," Sanji said.

When they went back to te others, the were crowding around Zoro.

"Tell us what happened Zoro," Nami demanded.

"What happened while we were away, bro?" Franky asked.

Zoro backed away until his back hit the wall. He turned and saw Sanji and Ace running down the hall. "Sanji, help," Zoro called out.

Sanji ran a little faster and accidentally banged his head against Zoro's. "Sorry Zoro," he said.

"It's okay," Zoro said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sanji, Zoro isn't telling us something that we know is important. Do you know anything about it?" Nami asked.

"Well, I know about it. All about it actually," Sanji said.

"Sanji, you can tell us anything, you know that right?" Vivi said.

"Zoro, should we tell them?" Sanji asked. Zoro nodded. "Well, when I started staying with Zoro, I developed feelings for him. And he did too."

"So…" Usopp started. He knew what it meant.

"Yeah," Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

"Eew, Zoro and Sanji had sex!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Is this true you two?" Nami asked.

"Yes, it is," Zoro said.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Ace asked.

"I thought you would think of me different," Sanji said.

"We would never do that," Robin said.

"I know. I thought about it and decided that it would be best not to tell you," Sanji said.

"So how long did you think your little charade would last?" Nami asked.

"Umm…" Sanji said. He just wished this conversation would end so he could go fuck Zoro.

"Maybe a week," Zoro said. He must have read Sanji's thoughts because he said, "You know what? It's none of your fucking business what we do! It's our lives and we can do what we want!"

There was stunned silence.

"Z-Zoro, Sanji, w-we didn't mean it like that," Chopper stuttered.

"Oh so what did you mean?" Zoro asked.

"It was a bit of a shock. I mean, Sanji- bro's the ladies man. I never knew he thought… that way," Franky said.

"What's wrong with that way? And people can change," Sanji said.

"We're so sorry Sanji," Vivi whispered. Normally Sanji would be swooning over that cute woman but not now.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Sanji said tearfully. He unlocked the door to his apartment and slammed the door behind him. The others looked worriedly at Zoro.

"Zoro, you've turned Sanji's life around. Before you came here, he wasn't like this. I think this is your fault," Nami said quietly.

Zoro froze. That's what the ladies that ran the orphanage said to him when they kicked him out. This happened years ago yet it still hurt him and came back to haunt him. He walked into his apartment and slammed the door, just like Sanji had done.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. I've got this whole story written in a little book and I've realised that since I didn't have a lot of room for a lot of chapters, I only wrote small chapters but there were lots of them. I've decided to write longer chapters but be aware that means there might not be over 40 chapters. That's how long this fic is. I just have to type up all the chapters which takes a lot of my time. Also, I've been giving lots of homework so don't expect a lot of updates. I'm sorry if there's any inconvenience.

Enjoy!

Zoro sat on his couch and thought about what just happened. He realised that he shouldn't be focused on what just happened but focus on what IS happening. Poor Sanji was probably upset and had hadn't been able to do a single thing to help him. Unfortunately, just when he was thinking about going over to Sanji's place, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Zoro gently knocked on Sanji's door.

"Go away!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji, it's me, Zoro," Zoro said.

Sanji unlocked the door and opened it. His eyes were red so he must have been crying before Zoro came and he looked a mess. His hair was ruffled up and he didn't wear his usual suit, he was just wearing some jeans that were hanging loosely on his hips and a crinkled shirt that had a rip down one of the sleeves. Zoro could see that Sanji had been crying most of the night.

"We have work tomorrow," Zoro said.

"No, YOU have work. I called in sick," Sanji said.

"Sanji, I don't care what other people think, I just want to be with you," Zoro said. He put his hand on Sanji's cheeks.

"I heard what they said to you and I heard you slam your door. I'm so sorry. They've never acted this way. I guess it's because they've had a gay friend. I think it's worse now that they have 2 gay friends, who are lovers and having sex," Sanji said.

"Well I guess you know them better than me so I agree with what you're saying," Zoro said.

"So, did you come here to cheer me up?" Sanji asked in a sexy tone.

"Maybe, maybe not," Zoro grinned.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hands and pulled him into his apartment. Sanji's apartment was much bigger than Zoro's. It had a door that looked like it lead into Sanji's bedroom. There was a large closet on one side of the room and a big lounge room. Sanji had the biggest kitchen Zoro had ever seen (except for the Baratie kitchen.)

"This place is bigger than mine. Looks neater as well," Zoro said.

"Say, does that offer of me being on top still hold?" Sanji asked.

"That's one of the many reasons why I came over," Zoro said.

"But it is the main reason, right?" Sanji asked.

"Of course it is," Zoro replied.

Sanji took Zoro's shirt off and began licking and sucking his neck. He was going to make Zoro always want to be on the bottom. How was he going to do that? By giving him the best head of course! Sanji worked his way down to Zoro's scar. "How deep was this?" he asked.

"It was pretty deep. Doctors say I was lucky to get away with just a scar. They said I could have had life-threatening chest problems for the rest of my life if it had gone just a centimetre deeper," Zoro said.

"Wow, you really are lucky," Sanji said in awe. "Who did this to you?"

"You remember how the other day I was on the phone to my friend Mihawk? He did it," Zoro said.

"On purpose?"

"No, see, I challenged him and I lost."

"Why the fuck would you challenge him?"

"To become the worlds greatest swordsman."

"You're kidding, right?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Then I'll follow you the rest oc the way until you achieve what you want," Sanji smiled.

"Thanks."

Sanji went back to teasing Zoro. He slowly pulled Zoro's pants down, making Zoro whine in need. Sanji liked that sound. He played with Zoro's pants. He pulled his pants back up and slapped Zoro on the ass. He pulled Zoro's pants down again. Zoro still whined in need. After a few times of doing this, just after Sanji had pulled his pants down all the way to his ankles, Zoro grabbed his head and pushed it up against his aching erection.

"Going commando Zoro? That must be fun," Sanji chuckled. Zoro moaned as Sanji's hot breath tickled his hot length. "For forcing me to suck your dick, I'm going to punish you real bad." He attacked Zoro's length with his tongue. Zoro's eyes widened at the sudden feeling and moaned loudly. As Sanji licked his dick, Zoro became really hot and sweaty. "Feeling a bit horny, Zoro? I wonder how that feels," Sanji smirked. Okay, so power and dominance had gone to his head. Nothing to worry about.

"S-Sanji…" Zoro moaned, trying to speak.

"Yes Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"I-I…" Zoro panted.

"You what? What do you want Zoro? Tell me what you want," Sanji said.

"I w-want you to suck my dick," Zoro moaned.

"You want me to suck your dick?" Sanji repeated. "Well okay then, here goes nothing." He took Zoro's length as far as his mouth could. Zoro let out the biggest moan Sanji had ever heard. Zoro thrusted his hips forward, making Sanji choke and gag. "Don't thrust your hips Zoro, or I'll do something naughty to you." Zoro stopped thrusting his hips. "Good boy. Maybe I'll reward you by letting you cum," Sanji said.

"Sanji, I'm gonna… c-cum," Zoro shouted.

"Good boy, Zoro. Cum all you like," Sanji said. Zoro came in Sanji's mouth. Well, he was going to cum in Sanji's mouth but Sanji pulled away, making him cum all over Sanji's floor. "You idiot," Sanji muttered. Zoro fell into Sanji's arms, asleep.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Enjoy!

Zoro woke up on Sanji's couch. Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Zoro looked at the clock. "10:30? I'm late!" he yelled and rushed out of Sanji's apartment.

He arrived 15 minutes later in finer of the Baratie.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Zoro said I Zeff.

"I guess it's okay. You're still new so I'll let you off the hook this time. How's Sanji? He called in sick," Zeff said.

"Oh he's fine," Zoro replied.

"Really? He sounded pretty sick on the phone. Don't you have a friend who's a doctor? What was his name again? Cheeper?" Zeff asked.

"You mean Chopper? He said Sanji was fine, just a common cold," Zoro said.

"Okay. There are dishes that need washing. Can you wash them?" Zeff asked.

"Oi Zeff, are you just going to let this guy off the hook? He was late!" Patty said.

Zeff kicked Patty in the stomach. Patty coughed up a bit of blood and flew into the fridge.

"I'm the boss here and what I say goes!" Zeff yelled.

"S-sorry Zeff," Patty muttered.

"Hopefully it won't happen again. You owe me a new fridge," Zeff said.

It was only an hour later when Zeff came over to Zoro and said, "Choreboy, we're not that busy so if you want you can go home."

"Thank you," Zoro said.

When Zoro got home, he found Sanji, as white as a sheet, standing outside his apartment.

"Don't tell me you locked yourself out again," Zoro joked.

"No I didn't," Sanji said in a menacing tone.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"The others… they came over they… said that… if this continues and we keep hiding it… they'll…" fresh tears fell down Sanji's face.

Zoro put an arm around Sanji. "They'll what Sanji."

"They said that if we hide it anymore, we'll have to give up our keys to their apartments," Sanji whispered.

"Give up our-oh," Zoro said. Sanji managed a grim smile. "That's it. This has gone on long enough!" Zoro yelled.

"What?" Sanji asked.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him towards Ace and Luffy's apartment.

"No no no!" Sanji yelled, trying to get away from Zoro.

Unfortunately Zoro had a firm grip on him. "Yes yes yes!" he yelled back. He knocked on the door. "Hey, open up! We need to talk to you!"

The door opened and Ace was standing there. "What do you want?"

"Ace, who is it?" Luffy asked.

"It's just Zoro and Sanji," Ace said.

"Could you tell the others to meet us at my apartment?" Zoro asked.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"We need to talk to all of you," Zoro replied.

"We'll be there in half an hour," Ace said.

"Okay," Zoro said. He and Sanji walked to Zoro's apartment.

"Um, Zoro, I wanted to… give you something," Sanji whispered. He searched around in his pocket and pulled out a dark blue key. "The spare key to my apartment."

"Thanks," Zoro said, grabbing the key.

"Feel free to come over any time," Sanji smiled.

"I'll give you my apartment key. Soon. When we patch things up with the others. Or at least with Ace," Zoro said.

Sanji laughed. "You are so cute."

Zoro hugged him. "Sanji, never forget that I love you," he whispered.

"I-I won't," Sanji murmured. He buried his head in Zoro's neck.

"Zoro, we're here! Open up!" Luffy called out.

"Here goes nothing," Zoro muttered. "Yep, hang on," he yelled.

Standing outside Zoro's apartment was Luffy, Ace, Brook, Robin, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi and Franky.

"Come in," Zoro said.

They all stood around the bench.

"Zoro, Sanji, why did you call us here?" Nami asked.

"This has gone on long enough," Zoro said. "I think you just need to understand that Sanji and I, we're lovers. So just be supportive and be our friends."

"So what? You'll just be our gay friends?" Franky scoffed.

"What was that?! I'll kill you!" Zoro yelled. He got into a fighting position.

"Wait, Zoro, don't attack them. Please," Sanji begged as he held Zoro back

"See Sanji? This guy is very dangerous," Nami said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

Nami took out an old newspaper. "I did some research and I found this. Just read it."

Sanji gasped.

'Watch out for Zoro Roronoa. He has attacked and killed so many innocent people. If you see this man, contact the police. He is a demon in disguise.'

"See? He deserves to go to jail," Nami said.

Sanji looked at Zoro. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Zoro whispered.

"I can't believe this," Sanji said. He walked out of Zoro's apartment.

"Zoro, you're a fucking jerk!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone looked at Luffy. He hardly ever swore.

"Thanks to you, I've lost the love of my life," Zoro said quietly.

"Love? Did you really love him?" Usopp asked.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

Zoro pointed to the door. "Get out! GET OUT NOW!" he yelled, his voice so close to a scream.

"Bye. Also, give us back our keys," Ace said.

Zoro pulled the keys out from his pocket. "Now go!" he yelled. After they had left, Zoro sat down and felt tears prick his eyes. He hadn't cried since Kuina's death. Kuina had been his friend since he was 10. They had met at the orphanage but Kuina had been adopted by a man named Koshiro and they lived close to Zoro.

*flashback*

"Hey weakling," a girl called out.

"Who? Me?" Zoro asked.

"Who else is a weakling?" the girl laughed.

"Haven't I seen you around somewhere? You look strangely familiar," Zoro said.

"I'm Kuina. I just got adopted by Koshiro, the man that owns the local dojo," the girl said. "And I already know who you are, 'Zoro'"

"How do you know my name?" Zoro demanded.

"I just do. Would you like to come over to my dads dojo? Anyone can join. You look like you might be able to fight," Kuina said.

"A dojo? Where you get to learn about swords?" Zoro asked.

"I prefer the term 'way of the sword.' I'm already an excellent swordsman," Kuina said.

They trained at the dojo for 3 years until that dreaded day came.

Koshiro rushed up the steps to the orphanage. Zoro was outside, practicing with bamboo sticks.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Zoro asked. He had never seen his sensei this worried or upset.

"Kuina… she died, Zoro."

Zoro's whole body froze. Kuina? His long time rival, gone? He didn't say anything for a while. "But how?" he eventually asked in a quiet voice.

"She fell down some steps, after she had come to see you."

'Then that means… it's all my fault,' Zoro thought. "Sensei, give me Wado."

"What do you mean, Zoro?" Koshiro asked.

"I want to become the worlds greatest swordsman!" Zoro cried.

"That was Kuina's wish."

"Then let me fulfill that wish! I'll fight with Wado 'til the day I die!" Zoro shouted. "I want my name to reach the heavens!"

Koshiro nodded in approval. "Very well. Stay here, I'll go get Wado."

Zoro waited for a few minutes while Koshiro went to get Kuina's sword. He saw Koshiro finally coming up the steps. He handed the sword to Zoro. Zoro looked at it in awe. "Is it really okay to have this?" Zoro asked.

"It's okay Zoro. Do what you want with Wado," Koshiro said. "Just take care of it."

"I will! I'll never forget this for as long as I live!" Zoro shouted. "Thank you do much for everything!"

*end flashback*

To be continued…

Sorry if Zoro's past was a bit short. I was just too lazy to write a lot. If you would like something to happen in the story, just review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

There was a knock at Zoro's door. When Zoro opened the door, Sanji was standing there. "Sanji?"

"I need that key to my apartment back. I don't trust a criminal," Sanji said. He noticed that hurt look on Zoro's face but ignored it.

"O-okay," Zoro said in a quiet voice. He went over to the bench and grabbed Sanji's key, which he had polished so it would be one of his precious items. Guess it wouldn't be precious anymore. He handed the key to Sanji.

"Thanks," Sanji said, snatching the key off him, not even looking at Zoro. He turned and walked back to his apartment.

That left Zoro there, feeling hurt.

Sanji decided that he needed a walk. He had been everywhere in Navarone so he decided that he would go into the next town, which is Water 7, a place known for the criminals that stalk the alleys. Unfortunately, Sanji did not know this so he walked out of his apartment and saw Luffy on the ground, playing with a ball.

"Oi Sanji, where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"To Water 7," Sanji replied.

Meanwhile, in Zoro's apartment…

"Damn it, I really need to talk to Sanji," Zoro said. He walked out of his apartment and saw Luffy playing with a ball.

"If you're looking for Sanji, he left," Luffy said without looking up.

"Where did he go?" Zoro asked.

"To Water 7," Luffy said.

"Water 7?" Zoro's face lost its colour.

Finally Luffy looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what kind of place Water 7 is?" Zoro asked. Luffy shook his head. "Sanji's in grave danger." He rushed into his apartment and went straight to his bedroom. He grabbed his 3 swords and hooked them onto his haramaki. He grabbed his car keys and quickly drove to Water 7. He looked all over for Sanji.

Sanji was cornered by 5 vicious rogues. Two had guns, the other two had swords and the leader of the gang had an extremely sharp knife. Sanji was injured badly. His legs felt as if they would fall off and his stomach hurt like fuck. The rogues all jumped at Sanji, getting ready to kill him.

'This is it for me,' Sanji thought. He closed his eyes in fear.

Somehow he didn't get killed. When he opened his eyes, Zoro was standing in front of him. He had 2 swords in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Don't worry. Let me handle these guys," Zoro said, somehow being able to talk with a sword in his mouth.

The rogues with swords charged at Zoro.

"Zoro, look out!" Sanji yelled.

"Onigiri!" Zoro slashed the two and they were flung into the air, coughing up blood. When they fell Zoro supposed they were dead.

"How dare you kill my friends," the leader said.

"Hmph, friends or puppets?" Zoro grinned. "But how dare you try to kill my friend."

In a couple of minutes the while group was dead. Sanji was shocked. Zoro had shown them no mercy just because they attacked him. No wonder he was called a demon. Zoro walked over to him and stuck out his hand.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Sanji hesitated before taking the hand being offered and standing up. His legs felt like they wouldn't support his body and he fell forward. Well, he would've fallen if Zoro hadn't had caught him.

"T-thanks," Sanji whispered in a very quiet voice.

Zoro lifted Sanji up and carried him to his car. Zoro put him in the passenger seat.

"You're not going to kill, are you?" Sanji asked.

"What? No, no, of course not. You're too hot to be killed," Zoro said.

Sanji blushed a tiny bit but that soon faded as he started to feel a bit dizzy. "I think… we really need to talk when we get back," he said before falling asleep on Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro arrived back at their apartment block. Sanji was still asleep on his shoulders.

Zoro gently shook him awake. "Sanji, Sanji, wake up, we're here," he said gently.

Sanji woke up quickly, accidentally banging his elbow against Zoro's ribs.

"Ah," Zoro winced in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You startled me, that's all," Sanji said.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it so there's no point in getting angry," Zoro said in a kind voice.

Sanji was shocked by his kindness. "There's something I don't get. The newspaper said you were like a demon in disguise. What's up with you being nice to me?"

"Because you are not a bad person," Zoro replied.

"How do you know that? About anyone?!" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji, what I meant was…" Zoro started.

"Save it. You know, I thought I could get along with you but now I can't believe I slept with you," Sanji said darkly. He stepped out onto the path but his legs wouldn't stop shaking. Zoro got out of the car and tried to help Sanji regain his balance. "Don't fucking touch me," Sanji said before passing out into Zoro's arms.

Zoro carefully lifted Sanji up and ran inside the building. Ace was sitting at the desk, smiling as he was talking to someone. The person talking to him walked away. When Ace saw Zoro, his smile faded. "What did you do to Sanji?!" He demanded.

"Right now I'm trying to help him. Could you get Chopper? Please, it's an emergency," Zoro said. He was almost begging.

"Chopper? If you need him it must. Be serious," Ace said.

"It is. Sanji has fainted twice in 1 hour," Zoro said.

Ace picked up the phone and Chopper on the phone. "Chopper, come quick. Sanji's hurt. Zoro brought him in. He could have, I don't know."

After a few minutes, Chopper ran over to where Sanji was lying on the floor. A few people were watching to see what was happening.

"Mama, what's happened to that man?" a girl asked her mum.

"Un, he's sleeping. Yes, that's it, he's sleeping," her mum said, not wanting to let her daughter know that Sanji could die.

"He has a few fractured bones in his legs and 7 broken ribs. If Luffy or someone else could keep an eye on him, that would be great. Just before you called, the hospital rang and said there was a code red emergency," Chopper explained. He quickly put his doctors equipment back in his bag and rushed out the door.

Zoro carried Sanji to the elevator then to Robin's apartment.

"I could look after him," Zoro suggested when Sanji was settled on the couch.

"No way! You're probably the one who did this to him," Nami said.

Somehow they thought it was him that tried to kill Sanji.

"For the last time, it wasn't me," Zoro argued.

"Why should we believe you?" Nami asked.

"I saved him, I really did," Zoro said. "You know what? I don't care if you don't believe me. You weren't there so you don't know what happened. I'm going, bye." He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Was it really him?" Brook asked.

"Zoro loves Sanji so much, so I don't see why Zoro would do such a thing to him," Robin said.

"It wasn't Zoro," Luffy said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Nami asked.

"After Sanji went to Water 7, Zoro came out looking for him. When I told him where Sanji went, Zoro said he was in danger. He went back to his apartment and came back with 3 swords. He looked really awesome," Luffy said.

"So it wasn't Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"No," Luffy replied.

"We pinned the blame on him just because he killed a few people," Franky said.

"But it wasn't just a few, if was many," Usopp pointed out.

"That's true but can anyone come up with a reason why Zoro would do this to Sanji?" Robin asked.

"No," Brook said.

"I can't," Vivi said.

"How can we make it up to Zoro?" Franky asked.

"I know! We'll let him take care of Sanji!" Luffy declared.

"That's a good idea," Vivi said.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

I've got reviews saying that the strawhats (and Ace and Vivi) are of of character. I know they are but for the story to progress, they need to be out of character. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and if you don't like the way I'm writing this fanfiction, go read something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Luffy, Franky and Brook carefully carried Sanji to Zoro's apartment. The others followed and Robin knocked on Zoro's door. Zoro answered the door and had a surprised look on his face.

"Zoro, we're really sorry for judging you," Usopp said.

"Luffy told us that you went to save Sanji. We were wrong," Vivi said.

"We thought that since you were a criminal, you might kill us," Brook said.

Zoro crossed his arms and smiled kindly. "Your auras told me you were kind people. That's why I didn't try to take your life."

"Our… auras?" Nami asked.

"Yep. I know who has a bad heart and a good heart," Zoro replied.

"So we all have good hearts? Even Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Especially Sanji," Zoro nodded.

"Yay!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy's shouting woke Sanji up. "Huh? What's happening?" he asked. He struggled a bit but web he couldn't escape from the hold the three men had on him, he stayed still.

"You're going to get looked after by Zoro for a bit," Nami said.

"NO!" Sanji yelled.

"You can come in by the way," Zoro said.

"Thanks," Franky said. They put Sanji on Zoro's couch. He tried to get away but they pinned him down.

"We're going. Chopper will be back in a few hours. Hang in there, okay?" Usopp said. They left Sanji alone with Zoro.

"H-hey Zoro," Sanji called out weakly.

"Yeah?" Zoro said from the kitchen bench.

"Could you come here, next to me?" Sanji asked.

"Sure," Zoro said and walked over to Sanji. He bent down and poked Sanji affectionately. "You okay?"

"Kind of. I mean, to find out your boyfriend is a fucking criminal, that's not okay," Sanji said.

"I care about you Sanji," Zoro said.

"I know," Sanji whispered.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand and held it tightly. "I love you, Sanji," he said.

"I love you too," Sanji said.

"Can you trust me? A criminal?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know," Sanji whispered.

"Sanji, for this relationship to work, we need to haw trust between us. I trust you, do you trust me?" Zoro asked.

"I-I think I can trust you," Sanji said after a few moments of silence.

Zoro hugged him. "I've missed your touch Sanji."

"We only had sex a few days ago," Sanji smiled while trying to get Zoro off him.

Zoro looked up at him, his dark eyes gleaming with happiness. "A few days is a long time to wait. For me that is," he said.

Sanji didn't get a chance to reply as Zoro climbed on top of him, being careful not to damage his body even more. Zoro buried his head under Sanji's chin and Sanji could feel the swordsmans warm breath tickle his neck. He moaned as Zoro flicked out his tongue.

Zoro looked up at him with a smirk.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"I've barely touched you and you're already hard," Zoro said, pointing to the tent growing in Sanji's pants. Sanji's cheeks went a light pink. "You're so sexy," Zoro whispered. Sanji went even pinker until he was red. "You know, when Luffy told me you had gone to Water 7, I was so scared."

"But you know I'm strong, I could have easily taken care of myself," Sanji said.

"With the way that you're injured now, it doesn't really say you're strong. It says that you're weak," Zoro saidZ

"Idiot," Sanji muttered.

Suddenly Zoro shifted a bit and laid right on Sanji's ribs.

"Ow!" Sanji yelled.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Zoro said quickly as he checked to see if Sanji was okay.

"You did hurt me. It wasn't on purpose, right?" Sanji asked.

"No, of course not," Zoro said.

"Then there's no need to get angry," Sanji smiled.

Zoro gently pushed Sanji back against the couch and laid next to him. He put his right leg over Sanji's and pulled him closer using his leg power. Sanji felt Zoro's hardness against his thigh. He let out a small gasp.

"Sanji, we've done this before, you don't need to be scared," Zoro said soothingly.

"I know but that was before I found out you're a criminal," Sanji said.

"Would you stop with the criminal stuff? It's really annoying. So for the last time, I am not going to kill you. Or harm you. Or do anything you don't want me to. I know you Sanji Black, you want it, don't you?" Zoro asked.

"Okay, I want it but it's just… I don't know, weird," Sanji didn't dare look Zoro in the eye.

Zoro put his hands on Sanji's chin and forced him to look at him. "We're gonna make up the time that was wasted during our fight in just one night."

"You're a poet, did you know it?" Sanji grinned.

"You're cute," Zoro chuckled.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's neck and kissed him hard. Zoro sighed as Sanji's tongue explored his mouth. Zoro wanted some tongue action so after a while he made Sanji stopped exploring his mouth and began searching in Sanji's mouth.

"Mm," Sanji moaned. "Mmm."

Zoro put his hands at the back of Sanji's head, deepening the kiss. "Mm," Sanji moaned as Zoro licked every part of Sanji's mouth and locked his lips. He pulled away from Sanji's mouth and pulled Sanji's body together, their hardnesses rubbing together, creating a wonderful feeling. That was when Zoro began to buck his hips. When he bucked, Sanji let out a gasp. "Zoro…" he moaned. "Zoro… you're the best."

Zoro grunted.

"Um, Zoro, before we get started, I have to ask you something," Sanji said.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"In your bedroom, there's a picture of a girl. Who is she?" Sanji asked.

Zoro paused. "That's Kuina."

"Is she an ex-girlfriend or are you just some creepy stalker?" Sanji grinned.

"No. No! Definetly not," Zoro said.

"Okay, so who is she and why do you have a picture of her? She too good for you?" Sanji asked.

"She was my rival. Then she died," Zoro whispered sadly.

Sanji hugged Zoro as tightly as possible. "You've had such a hard life," he said, trying to be soothing. "But it's not hard now, you've got me."

Zoro put his hand into Sanji's pants. He went under his boxers and grabbed Sanji's dick.

"Aaah!" Sanji moaned.

Zoro ripped off Sanji's clothes, exposing his flesh. He bent down and took Sanji's length into his mouth.

"Ha," Sanji moaned. He put his hands in Zoro's thick green hair for support. He felt Zoro's tongue lick up and down his cock. He cried out in pain and pleasure when Zoro stuck a finger in his ass. "Sto… Zoro," he cried out.

Zoro detached himself from Sanji. "When we're just getting started? No way," he said.

"B-but…" Sanji said.

"Relax Sanji, I promise I'll pleasure you and I promise you won't feel too much pain. If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself," Zoro whispered.

"You're so caring," Sanji whispered back.

Zoro wrapped his lips around Sanji's dick and sucked hard. Sanji felt himself reach his climax. He let out a huge moan when he came. "Zo-r… coming… I'm," Sanji moaned. He came in Zoro's mouth. He heard Zoro swallow and his eyes widened. "You… swallowed it."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Zoro grinned while licking his lips.

"Y-yeah, I do. It's disgusting," Sanji said.

"I only swallow it because you taste do nice," Zoro said.

Sanji blushed. "Sh-shut up."

"It's true," Zoro smiled.

"Zoro, I don't care if you are a criminal. I'm just happy to be with you," Sanji said before falling asleep.

Zoro moved the blonde hair that covered the left side of Sanji's face. Sanji was always going to be beautiful, no matter what. He quickly put Sanji's clothes back on and his own on and waited for Chopper to come to the apartment.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

When Chopper arrived at Zoro's apartment, he was looking frantic.

"I'm not too late, am I? Oh please tell me I'm not too late!" he cried.

"Relax Chopper, Sanji's perfectly fine," Zoro reassured him.

"Okay, if you say so," Chopper said and began examining Sanji's body. "Wow, he seems to be a lot better than before. Zoro, you are so kind to Sanji."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked. "Without you, Sanji would have died or been critically injured."

"Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I like you!" Chopper said, doing a little happy dance.

"But you do like me, don't you?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, I do, I really do," Chopper smiled.

After examining Sanji, Chopper left Zoro and him alone. Sanji opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Zoro.

"You're awake, shitty cook," Zoro said.

"And if I am," Sanji said.

"Well I've got something for you," Zoro said. He got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Sanji whispered.

"Sanji Black, will you become Sanji Roronoa?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! Oh my fucking god, yes!" Sanji cried.

Suddenly the others burst through the door.

"Woo-hoo, he did it!" Luffy cheered.

"Did you all know about this?" Sanji asked. "When did Zoro decide to propose? When did he tell you?"

"While you were asleep, I went out and bought the most expensive ring I could find and I told the others straight after I bought the ring," Zoro said. "So, you will definitely marry me?"

"Hmm, maybe, what would you do if I said no," Sanji teased.

"I would knock you out, force the ring on your finger then drag you down the aisle," Zoro said.

"Maybe I should say no," Sanji said.

"Then your finger is mine!" Zoro said and grabbed Sanji's right hand and forced the ring onto his finger.

"Well I guess it's official then," Sanji said.

"Now that you two are engaged, you should move in together. That's what Robin and I did when we got engaged," Franky said.

"Okay. Sanji, will you move in with me?" Zoro asked.

Sanji smiled. "What do you think?"

"Well we'll go now, let you have some alone time," Nami grinned and they al filed out of the room.

"Sanji, you weren't just saying you would marry me because the other were here, were you?" Zoro asked in a quiet voice.

"Wha- Zoro, I would never do that. I said I'd marry you because I WANT to marry you, not for any other reason. Although getting your bank details sounds pretty good," Sanji grinned.

"Oh? And what about your details, pretty boy?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"My details will remain a secret, for now," Sanji said."And how dare you call me pretty boy?!"

"You are pretty, pretty boy," Zoro said then leaned in to kiss Sanji.

To be continued…

I know this chapter is short but I wanted it to focus on Zoro and Sanji's engagement.


End file.
